Escargot
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Foie Gras |paired2 = |fa1 = Cimeter |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Mushroom Soup |food type = Dish |birthplace = France |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 法式蜗牛 |personality = Lazy |height = 170cm |likes1 = Foie Gras |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Faye Mata |cvjp = Yamashita Daiki |cvcn = Ke Muqing (柯暮卿) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote=Oh, I feel like I've not slept enough. I need a nap, then I'll be okay... |bio=A drowsy-eyed youngster who is constantly sleeping. He always carries a pillow with him no matter where he is. The only party he likes is a sleepover party... I wonder why... |food introduction=Escargots are a delicacy in France. Who would have thought baking cheese with snails would be so delicious? |power = 1387 |atk = 20 |def = 30 |hp = 446 |crit = 153 |critdmg = 132 |atkspd = 172 |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Airship *Token Shop (Random SR Shard I, Random SR Shard II) |events = |normaltitle = Sticky Strike |normal = Escargot deals Atk damage to the nearest enemy, plus 10 extra damage, also decreasing the nearest enemy's Def by 2 points for 4 seconds. |energytitle = Sleepy Strikes |energy = Escargot enters a sleepy state, giving himself a 180-point shield for 7 seconds, and also causing himself to fall asleep for 5 seconds. |name = |contract = Good... morning... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz |login = Ah, Master Attendant, you're back. I just woke up... |arena = Master Attendant... Just take a look... I'm going to sleep again for a while... |skill = This soft pillow is so comfortable... |ascend = Hey... huh? What happened just now? |fatigue = Oh, I feel like I've not slept enough. I need a nap, then I'll be okay... |recovering = When I wake up, I'll help you, Master Attendant... |attack = Master Attendant... give me five more minutes... from now... Zzzzzz |ko = So... tired... |notice = Master Attendant, there's a delicious smell coming from the kitchen... |idle1 = Zzzzzzzzzz...... |idle2 = So sleepy... |interaction1 = Ah, it's you, Master Attendant~ what's up? Oh, I've forgotten to fasten my buttons? It's not a problem, I did it on purpose... This is way more convenient to take off my clothes at bedtime... |interaction2 = Can you turn off the lights? ... ... ... ... Thank you... |interaction3 = I always feel like I've not had enough sleep... Huh? Master Attendant, you look really tired. Do you want to go sleep together? |intimacy1 = Master Attendant...Is there anything you need from me? Whatever you need, I can do it... |intimacy2 = Oh...so sleepy...But when i go to sleep, I cannot see Master Attendant...I'm so conflicted... |intimacy3 = Master Attendant...can you stay by my side? Every time i wake up, I want to be able to see your face... |pledge = Eh? Is this... a wedding? Zzzzzz...Ah, no, I mustn't sleep...Today is an important day... }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}